


О братской любви и домашних животных

by Istellic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: У Данте, как у любой приличной принцессы, должна быть своя милая зверушка.
Kudos: 3





	О братской любви и домашних животных

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2018

— Что. Это. За. Дрянь, — голосом Вергилия можно было убивать не хуже, чем клинком, потому что стали и льда в нем плескалось на целый адский круг. Данте мог лишь порадоваться за то, что у него врожденная устойчивость почти ко всему на свете. И к воспитательным моментам в том числе.

— Это Сдохлик, — ласково отозвался охотник. Так, будто это могло объяснить сразу все непонятное. Данте сидел на ступеньках просторной лестницы, что спускалась со второго этажа Ордена от жилых комнат вниз к техническому отделу. Он неторопливо курил, но дело-то было не в этом совершенно, хотя разговор насчет сигарет в помещении уже проводился раза четыре! Дело было в том, что под его плащом, играя с подолом и то и дело высовывая наружу длинную бледную лапу, копошился детеныш Гнева.

— Это демон, — уточнил-утвердил глава Ордена, на что охотник удивленно присвистнул и наклонился, приподнимая край плаща.

— Слышь, Сдохлик. Ты чего, правда демон? Как это я не углядел, а? Думал, собаку в дом притащил, — с ужасом протянул охотник, и только после стало ощутимо, что сарказма в свои слова он ливанул львиную долю. Демон в ответ радостно заурчал и попытался ухватить названного хозяина за лицо когтями, но не успел. Опыт не пропьешь и не прокуришь. Вергилий наблюдал за этим спектаклем с непроницаемым выражением лица. Терпел происходящее лишь потому, что прекрасно понимал очевидное. Спорить с Данте, который после падения мира вбил себе в голову все что угодно кроме правильных мыслей, было попросту невозможно. Любой близкий конфликт он воспринимал как угрозу, а это выливалось в показанные клыки и обнаженный клинок. Тот самый, который не так давно весьма уютно расположился аккурат в грудине Вергилия, и который не хотелось почувствовать заново. Если мозгов у Данте было не очень много, то физической дурью он с лихвой компенсировал это досадное недоразумение.

— Данте, послушай меня, брат. Ты не можешь тащить демонов в Орден. Или в любое другое место, которое будет считаться нашим домом. Демоны не приручаются. Это опасные твари, которые, только дай им волю, сожрут тебя с потрохами. Тем более, если разговор идет о... Подобных демонах. Примитивных, живущих только инстинктами, стайных.

— Теперь я его стая. Вергилий, тебе может это не нравиться, но я тебя, если ты не заметил, спрашиваю сейчас вообще в последнюю очередь. Риски? Если ты думаешь, что я их нихрена не осознаю, то твое дело, но хотя бы прекращай строить из себя мамочку. Бесит, — Данте оставался практически неподвижен, разве что порой стряхивал с сигареты пепел вниз (и тогда демонический детеныш тут же высовывал лапу из укрытия, чтобы поймать его). Но Вергилий не день и не два общался с братом, чтобы четко сказать: надо сворачивать нравоучения. У Данте уже была почти незаметно напряжена линия плеч, да и ногу, до того расслабленную, он переставил всего на пару сантиметров так, чтобы в случае чего использовать как опорную при прыжке. Проверять, куда этот прыжок будет направлен, Вергилию не хотелось. Он, разумеется, очень живучий, но надолго ли? Охотник весьма понятно отстаивал свои убеждения. Приютское воспитание, которое не вытравить никакими мирными условиями, чтоб его.

Глава Ордена тяжело вздохнул и перевел взгляд на детеныша. Тот, наконец, почти полностью высунулся из-под плаща, чтобы обхватить передними лапами ногу своей «стаи» и попытаться с урчанием отжевать у нее кусочек. У щенка пока что были светлые и пустые светящиеся глаза, что выдавало его малый возраст, раз даже красных нот не прослеживалось. Да и шипы на спине еще даже не проглядывались — нужно было время, чтобы длинные иглы, как у дикобраза, проросли и стали твердыми, готовыми к сражению. Гневы всегда мастерски стреляли ими на приличные расстояния, чтобы если не убить, то ранить, а после выследить по крови всей стаей. Мерзкие приставучие твари, особенно если в стае есть альфа-самка, тогда и вовсе мало шансов отвязаться, разве что убить каждую тварь. Чуть не доглядишь, и будет новая стая, только уже помнящая, что тебе надо персонально отомстить.

— Тем более, ты посмотри, какой мой Сдохлик живчик! Знакомы пару часов, а он уже пытается откусить мне ногу, — с нежностью добавил вдруг растаявший охотник, чьи и без того потрепанные джинсы сейчас вовсе расползались под мелкими острыми клыками.

— Если он приблизится к моей комнате или моему кабинету, я его убью, — вздохнув, предупредил брата Вергилий, демонстративно на мгновение сжимая пальцы на рукояти Ямато. Детеныш же будто понял, что угроза касается его напрямую. Отпустив ногу охотника, он повернул голову к блондину и вытаращил на него светящиеся глаза, издавая протяжное въедливое шипение, выгибая костлявую спину дугой.

Так у Данте появилось домашнее животное.


End file.
